Tahu/G2
Tahu jest Toa Ognia, jednym z sześciu Władców Żywiołów. Biografia Kiedy rajską wyspę Okoto zaczęły nękać siły zła, sześcioro Obrońców wiosek zgromadziło się w Świątyni Czasu i wypowiedziało starożytną Przepowiednię Bohaterów, wzywając tym samym szóstkę Władców Żywiołów zwanych Toa, których zadaniem było uwolnienie wyspy z okowów ciemności. Tahu wylądował w Regionie Ognia i został przywitany przez Obrońcę Ognia Narmoto oraz jego ludzi. Tahu nie wiedział, kim jest i co się dzieje, toteż Narmoto wyjaśnił mu jego tożsamość oraz przeznaczenie, przewidziane w Przepowiedni Bohaterów. Tahu podkreślał, że nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w walce ze złem, nagle jednak rozmowa została przerwana przez Pająki Śmierci, które zaatakowały Toa. Tahu pokonał je bez żadnego wysiłku, budząc podziw zgromadzonych. Obrońca Ognia przygotował się do podróży i nakazał Tahu, by ten podążał za nim. thumb|left|230px|Tahu i Narmoto wspinają się po ścianie wulkanuPo wielu tygodniach żmudnej podróży, Tahu dotarł z Narmoto do największego wulkanu Okoto, gdzie Toa miał znaleźć swoją Złotą Maskę Mocy. Wewnątrz krateru, na kamiennym postumencie pośrodku lawy, znajdowała się Złota Maska Ognia. Tahu zdobył ją, surfując po lawie, a w międzyczasie Obrońca strzegł wejścia przed ścigającymi ich zielonymi Pająkami Śmierci swoim Miotaczem Żywiołów. Kiedy moc jego broni się wyczerpała i Pająki przyszpiliły go do ziemi, z pomocą nadszedł Tahu, który po założeniu złotej maski uzyskał pełny dostęp do swojej mocy żywiołu i pokonał wrogów. Wtedy Narmoto powiedział mu, że jego zadaniem jest przebudzenie Ekimu, Twórcy Masek, pogrążonego w wiecznym śnie po walce ze swym bratem, Makutą. Aby tego dokonać, musi połączyć siły z pozostałymi Toa, którzy również zdobyli swoje złote maski. Jakiś czas później, Tahu dotarł do mostu prowadzącego do starożytnego Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie spotkał pozostałych Toa. Oznajmił, iż wedle słów przepowiedni to on powinien być przywódcą, lecz Kopaka był innego zdania. Dwaj Toa wdali się w bójkę, którą próbowała przerwać Gali. Ostateczne walczących Toa rozdzielił Onua, a wtedy Gali zaproponowała, aby zagłosować, kto powinien być przywódcą. Nagle Pohatu oznajmił, że coś się zbliża i oczom wojowników ukazał się Lord Pająków Śmierci, strzegący wejścia do miasta. Toa zaczęli pojedynczo atakować bestię - gdy Lewa, Gali oraz Pohatu nie zdołali pokonać Lorda, Tahu dobiegł do pająka i zaatakował go swoimi Ognistymi Ostrzami, lecz był zbyt słaby i został odrzucony w tył. Wtedy Onua oznajmił, że muszą pracować razem. Łącząc siły, Toa pokonali potwora i zrzucili go w przepaść. Następnie ruszyli mostem w kierunku miasta, by odnaleźć Ekimu. Dotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła przez Toa główną bramę. Sytuacja ta była powodem lekkiej sprzeczki Tahu i Kopaki, Onua jednak powstrzymał ich obydwu, nim doszło do walki. Zaraz potem Lewa wzbił się w powietrze, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za bramą i zniknął pozostałym Toa z oczu; w tym samym czasie, z ziemi dookoła wojowników zaczęli wyłaniać się Wojownicy Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa ze swoich miotaczy. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. Z pomocą drużynie nadciągnął Lewa, który zaatakował strzelających do nich z murów Wojowników Czaszek od tyłu. Pokonawszy przeciwników, Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta. Lewa oznajmił, że widział Arenę i zaproponował, by się do niej udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na Arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb Areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. Napastnik założył maskę i zaczął wysysać z niej moc. Pohatu wyjaśnił, że między Władcami a ich maskami znajduje się więź, dlatego Rozcinacz kradł energię również Lewy. Jednocześnie, na Arenie aktywowały się pułapki, oznaczając rozpoczęcie gry. Osłabiony Władca Dżungli wyjaśnił towarzyszom, że musieli aktywować dźwignię na szczycie kamiennej konstrukcji. Zrobił to Onua, uderzając w nią swoim Tektonicznym Młotem, osłaniany przez Pohatu, Kopakę i Tahu, którzy współpracując poradzili sobie z Rozcinaczem Czaszek. Lewa odzyskał Maskę i energię, ale okazało się, że cios Onuy był tak silny, że zniszczył Arenę, która zaczęła się zapadać. Toa zostali uwięzieni pod głazami i, sfrustrowani, korzystając z okazji, zaczęli wspominać swoje dotychczasowe przygody. Uznali, że muszą się uwolnić i ocalić Okoto. Wtedy, Lewa wyczuł przeciąg, co oznaczało, że mogli się wydostać. W odpowiedzi, Kopaka żartobliwie nazwał go "Władcą Powietrza". Onua użył swojej mocy i uwolnił Toa. Idąc w górę podziemi, Władcy wydostali się przez jeden z grobów na cmentarz Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania grobowca Ekimu. Szybko znaleźli budynek z wyrzeźbioną maską Twórcy Masek, odgłosy zwabiły jednak dwa Skorpiony Śmierci, które błyskawicznie zerwały maskę Pohatu i znokautowały Onuę, Gali oraz Tahu, a następnie ruszyły w pogoń za Lewą, który ukrył się na dachu grobowca. Po pokonaniu Skorpionów przez Władcę Dżungli oraz odzyskaniu maski Pohatu, Tahu i pozostali wkroczyli do grobowca i używając połączonych mocy żywiołów, przebudzili Twórcę Masek z wiecznego snu. Cechy i umiejętności 200px|thumb|left|Tahu dzierżący Ogniste Ostrza Jak jego żywioł, Tahu jest odważny i w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Chce być we wszystkim najlepszy i uważa się za najbardziej bohaterskiego z bohaterów, ale ma problem wpakowywania się w kłopoty przez swe zapominalstwo. Jednakże, dzięki swemu szczęściu udaje mu się wychodzić z każdych opresji bez szwanku. Tahu posiada kontrolę nad żywiołem Ognia. Dodatkowo, ma naturalną odporność na ciepło. Tahu lubi przebywać w wulkanicznych górach Okoto. Jego rozpoznawalnymi ruchami jest pędzenie po lawie i wir płomieni. Maska i bronie Początkowo Tahu nosił zwykłą Maskę Ognia, która została zastąpiona po zdobyciu przez niego Złotej Maski Ognia. Dzierży on dwa Ogniste Ostrza, które może połączyć w deskę do surfowania po lawie, jako jego główne wyposażenie. Nosi też dwa mniejsze Złote Miecze jako broń poboczną. Informacje o zestawie Tahu, Władca Ognia, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku jako jeden z dużych setów. Zestaw zawiera złotą wersję maski i Pająka Śmierci w kolorze żółtozielonym. Składa się z 89 elementów. Dzięki mechanizmowi, podczas kręcenia zębatką umieszczoną na jego plecach, Tahu może poruszać obiema rękoma. Po naciśnięciu tyłu jego głowy, można zrzucić maskę z jego twarzy, podobnie z Pająkiem Śmierci, który może zostać umieszczony w miejscu maski. Ogniste Ostrza mogą być połączone ze sobą, tworząc deskę surfingową. Cytaty Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Tahu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Ogień